Claudia and the Crush
by CyberGirl84
Summary: Claudia? who does she have a crush on? As pete being like her big brother, Myka like her sister, Leena like a responsible mom, & Artie like a dad, who will say yes & no about her little crush? As always I do not own warehouse 13! why would I! Claudia/OC relationship by the way. I was always confused by what "OC" meant, it means "Own Character"... I think... P.S. picture is of OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay so just so you know, the 'mystery' person, is suppose to look like Jean-Luc Bilodeau.

* * *

"Claudia!" Pete yelled as he came down stairs. They were at the B&B and Myka and Pete had just gotten back.

"What? Oh wait… let me guess… Pete wants cookies!" she said sarcastically, using her best 'little kid' voice at the end.

"Ha-ha" Pete said, clearly unimpressed, but finally nodding in approval.

"Hey wanna go running before you stuff your face with cookies?" Claudia asked.

"Um… sure, why not." Pete said, going upstairs to get something better to wear. After getting dressed, they went running, but before they even ran across the street, Claudia turned a corner, and ran into a tall, skinny, dark-haired teen. He looked about Claudia's age, but he looked like a warehouse agent. He had what looked like a tesla tucked in his pocket, but you would have barely noticed it, if he hadn't dropped it when he fell over. Claudia toppled over on top of him, but didn't even see it. "Hi…" was all she said.

"Claudia!" Pete yelled, pointing his tesla at them, and then motioning for her to move. "Pete what are you-" but then she saw the other teens' tesla.

"Who are you…" she asked, trying not to sound TO threatening, but still sounding firm.

But all he said was "Please… I'm here… to protect Claudia…"

* * *

"Myka! Artie! We have a… situation!" Pete yelled when they came into the B&B with the mystery-man. Myka and Artie were both upstairs at the B&B and when they heard that they both looked at each other, and had the same look on their faces; it was the look of "oh-no…"

"Pete are you okay?" Myka yelled, then ran down the stairs after Artie. "Yah but this person just-" Pete started to say, but then Myka tripped and fell down the last 3 stairs, and Pete accidentally caught her.

"Um-" she started. "Over here!" he said, trying to hide that he was smiling. They walked over to a chair, where the poor guy was being handcuffed by Claudia.

"Claud… I don't know if it should be that tight…" Myka said, trying to hide a laugh when she saw the teen start cringing. "The guy had a tesla and then said he was here for ME!" Claudia almost yelled, which was unusual for her.

"Claudia are you ok?" Pete asked, acting finally more concerned than amused. "No I'm not ok! This random dude shows up and says he wants to 'protect' me and he has a tesla which I'M not even allowed to have yet!"

"Ok look! That scary lady with the glasses and the black suit sent me here! She said to tell Pete Lattimer that she saw that he had 5 croissants in his mouth at once, and that she was not impressed? Of course I'm guessing she was not impressed because I could do way more…" he started to brag.

"What? No he couldn't! Claudia! Myka!" Pete moaned.

"People! We have more important things to deal with! Like what he needs to protect her from and if Ms. Frederick sent him here, it has to be serious!" Artie started in his usual 'Artie' way.

"Ok Artie go look at the warehouse, and… um… wait…" Myka said suddenly, then looked at their guest. "What's your name?"

* * *

like? don't like? comment? don't comment? I don't know... I can't make you... these are words... not cops... rate and review... if you want... lol XP


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know… I go under cover… basically forever, so I have names like James, Daniel, Shawn, and well… then my real name." the guest stuttered.

"Well we could really use your REAL name right about now." Artie said, before heading out to the warehouse to make sure it was secure.

"Well… Claudia… do you remember that kid you met when you were about… I'd say you were 8 or 9 and they ran into you and knocked you into a pool?" he asked Claudia, looking at her.

"Yah… what are you a stalker?" she asked confused.

"No… I was that kid. And I remember because I had this weird vision, when you grabbed onto me and dragged me in with you? But I hit my head and blacked out?" the newcomer questioned her, as Pete and Myka stood there and listened.

"Ok… your… ok explain psycho!" Claudia said as she unhooked his handcuffs, lifted him from his chair, and plopped him beside her on the couch.

"Ok… well, see… I hit my head and then I remember seeing… darkness… then… I saw you… like the you that looks like you do now, a teenager with short red hair and a color streak in it… and you were in this really creepy looking place… it almost looked like a vault… and there were things around you… a typewriter, a doll… something that looked like a stone head… except that you were just standing there, with your eyes closed, like you were trying not to look at them… and them you barely opened your eyes and started screaming… and I heard…" he stopped.

"Nathaniel…" Claudia finally said.

"Wait... Claudia... how do you know that's his name..." Pete asked, putting his hand on her shoulder when she started turning pale.

"Because... when he fell in that day... that 'vision' he had, I had it too, and at the end... I screamed the name 'Nathaniel' to... someone... but apparently... it was him..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nathaniel…" Myka questioned the name for a minute. "Okay so you know him?"

"Sorta… um… when he woke up that day… after blacking out, he said the words 'Claudia I saved you you're not in the dark room' and I remember not knowing how he knew my name, but then never getting to ask him because I never saw him again…" Claudia glared at him.

"So you… know him?" Pete asked skeptically.

"Um… yah! I mean I didn't remember but yah…" Claudia said, then laughed. "Well… now about that croissant thing… I've seen Pete do it and I know he looks like a chipmunk… I'd kinda like to see you try to beat his record… you know… now that I know you're not going to try to kill me…" Claudia laughed.

"Oh yah! CROISSANT WAR!" Pete yelled, just as Leena came in with new food from the store to make her famous pasta.

"I see we have a guest…" she said without turning around.

"Yah… I'll help, we'll have to have more food and besides, there doing their little bread-war again…" Myka said sarcastically as she started to help Lenna get the food.

"Ok I'll go get some water for you too" Claudia said before walking into the kitchen. "Come look!" she urged as she grabbed to bottles of water and dragged Myka and Leena out of the Kitchen.

"What the-" she almost burst out laughing seeing they had already started and already had their cheeks full of croissants.

"Pete! I told you not to do so many so fast!" Myka yelled and slapped Pete on the arm.

"Fyrt tuga" Pete muttered, but no one could understand.

"No! No 'but Myka'-ing me, you swallow that and if you have to do this start over!"

"Hut I durt quagna fart owter!"

"I don't care! Now stop talking! Your gonna choke…" Myka said, rubbing his shoulder.

"How can you understand him? And why are you giving him the googly eyes?" Claudia asked, acting smug at the end of her sentence.

"I… I am not…" Myka stuttered, then walked into the kitchen with Leena and started blushing.

"Uh fhe hooooo wattts!" Nathaniel said, his mouth stuffed too.

"Ok… come on, let go, you have nothing to wear and nothing to do, let's go upstairs and find somewhere for you to sleep." Claudia said, guiding him upstairs.

"Whas! Waf hbert me?" Pete yelled, but he was the only one in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… no guest rooms huh?" he asked.

"Yah… sorry about that… but I mean we didn't know you would show up…" Claudia joked as they were walking down the hall upstairs. She bumped her shoulder against his, then he did the same to her. This happened 2 or 3 more times before Nathaniel walked into a room to look around.

"These rooms are cool…" he said.

"Oh hey, try this on," Claudia said handing a shirt to Nathaniel from one of the dresser drawers of Pete's room. "Although you should probably only take a few pairs of clothes because I didn't exactly ask Pete to come in here…" Claudia said, biting her lower lip and smiling.

"Um, ok, meet you downstairs." Nathaniel said.

"Oh hey Nathaniel? Can I just call you Nat?" Claudia asked.

"Sure!" Nat said before turning around to look in Pete's closet. As soon as she had left the room though Claudia thought to herself "did he seem a little _**to**_ happy about me giving him a nickname?"


	5. Chapter 5

After coming downstairs and explaining why he had Pete's older clothes on, they ate dinner and all went outside.

"Leena, right? That food you made was great!" Nat said after setting blankets and pillows out all over the front yard of the B&B.

"Well thank you Nathaniel, but really it's no problem. And just so you know, as the owner of the B&B I'm saying I'm officially forcing you to stay here for at least a week!" she said smiling.

"Oh, thanks, really but I'll probably be kidnapped by the scary person after I've done what I'm supposed to here… what did you guys call her? Ms. Frederick?" Nat questioned.

"Yah… but don't worry, we'll watch out for her…" Claudia said.

"Leena do we have to-?" Artie's question was cut off by Myka.

"Yes Artie, we do! We don't have enough room in the B&B for him to sleep and if he has to camp out then it's not fair for all of us to be inside… we are all staying out here with him!" Myka explained yet again.

"Ok… I think I'm ready…" Pete said as he walked outside with 7 plates of homemade cookies piled up in his arms.

"Pete!" Myka yelled as she walked over to him. She took 3 plates and put them in a tent.

"Ok fine! I'll stay out here but I'm not staying out here if there are wild animals! I'm serious! If I see even 1 animal…" Artie grumbled. Everyone chuckled but tried not to let Artie see that they were amused. Soon they all laid down in a row on pillows and blankets on the soft grass. They were in the order of Leena with just one pillow, Pete and Myka sharing a very long pillow and Pete bragging about how many stars he could name, Claudia starting to lay down, and Artie farther down in the yard laying by himself, grumbling about how the ground was to hard.

"Um… Claudia? Myka and Pete are well…" Nat motioned with his head towards them and Claudia just looked at Nat.

"Yah…" she said. "Ok well Leena's asleep and there isn't enough room anyway, and since I didn't get any stuff before everyone grabbed all the blankets and pillows… and there is no way I am getting near Artie… can I… um… maybe… just… lay down beside you?... like- I mean- um…" Nat kept trying to ask but he was barely able to keep from stuttering completely.

"Um… yah… I mean- I- um- sure!" Claudia said before sliding over and letting him sit down beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

After laying and looking at the stars in silence for what seemed like hours, Nat finally asked Claudia "Hey Claudia? Do you… um-" his question was cut off when he saw that she was asleep.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he whispered to himself. "Yah…" he said to himself, but before putting his head back on the pillow. Before he could do anything he felt Claudia shifting around and saw her shivering and grabbing his arm. Pulling a blanket over both of them, he rolled over towards her and pulling her towards him to warm her up. The next thing he remembered was feeling like an idiot when Pete shook Claudia awake, so of course he tried to not move at all.

"Pete… go away… leave me along… it's to early…" Claudia mumbled. "Well if you don't move your going to be embarrassed by everyone here!" Pete whispered, and Claudia's eyes shot open. She suddenly realized what position she was in and nearly ran away from embarrassment of even Pete seeing her. She was curled up beside Nat, her arms wrapped around his arm, and him free arm over her back. Her face had been snugly tucked into his chest, but she didn't try to move.

"Claudia!" Pete whispered with more force, but willed her to get up. When she finally sat up, her hair was in her face, and Claudia looked at Pete in complete disgust.

"What do you want." She asked him

"Well do you like being embarrassed?" he asked her, using more force than she expected.

"Well for all you know I could have been enjoying that!" she snapped back, still keeping her voice at a whisper.

"Well… were you?" Pete hesitated.

"I… NO!" she snapped then tried to get up.

"Oh come on, Claud! I'm Pete… I'm a guy… if you like a guy then I would be able to tell you what a guy likes and doesn't like…" Pete looked smug. Nat sat there, trying not to move, but listening to every word they said.

"Alright fine… maybe… I mean he's ok… I mean I don't like him but… I mean… ok fine… yes a LITTLE"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes! Thank you! You finally admit-" Pete got promptly cut off by a loud yawn from Artie. As soon as Nat heard Artie sit up he went stiff and tried his hardest to make its look real when he sat up.

"Is it time to get up?" he asked, trying to make it look real.

"Oh- um- yah! Wanna go get breakfast? I mean- like not just us- um…" Claudia stuttered, worried Nat may have heard something she said.

"Sure… Claudia why are you stuttering?" he asked, trying to not laugh, but instead a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Oh… no I'm fine… I just thought I woke up with a bug in my mouth or something…" she lied.

"And why is Pete sitting here?" he asked, now almost having to cover his face because of laughter.

"Oh, he just… heard my coughing and it woke him up… and he came over here to look and make sure I was ok…" she improvised.

"Oh… well… let's go in and get you something to drink…" Nat said, standing up and sticking his hand out to her.

"Thanks…" she said, tilting her head down so he wouldn't see her blushing. She grabbed his hand and stood up but Pete had other ideas. As soon as she was mostly stood-up, he tripped her and all her weight fell on Nat, and Nat fell on his back in the dew-covered grass.

"Sorry!" Claudia yelped as she scrambled off of him.

"No! I mean… it's fine- I- it was probably my fault…" he started to say, but Artie came up behind them.

"Alright, everybody's doing inventory today, but because of the fact that Nathaniel has to protect Claudia from SOMETHING in the warehouse, you're going in pairs. Pete with Myka, Leena will stay in the B&B of course, I'll be in the office if anyone needs me… and Claudia, since Nathaniel knows about the artifacts already, why don't you show him around?"

"Um… ok…" she said, then they walked inside to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Again Leena, AMAZING!" Nat said grinning after he had eaten 3 pancakes.

"So wanna head to the warehouse?" Claudia asked.

"Sure!" he said happily. "Want me to show you something?" he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Come on!" Nat said, grabbing Claudia's hand and running out the door before anyone could ask what they were doing. He ran down the hill, and stopped where they had first bumped into each other.

"Good it's still here!" he exclaimed, running towards a bush.

"What are you doing? Are you nuts?" Claudia laughed.

"No! look!" he said, pointing at what was in his hands. He had ducked under the bush and pulled out a 2-wheeled skateboard.

"Whoa! Sick! I've always wanted to learn how to ride one of these! Wait… why was this here?" she questioned him.

"Because when I ran into you I fell off of it!" Nat explained to her. They both stood there for a minute, but then Nat spoke up.

"Go on… get on it!"

"What me? Oh no I can't- I mean I don't know how- whoa put me down!" she started yelling and laughing as he grabbed her waist and jumped on. As soon as they were going down a hill, fast enough that she couldn't get off, he let go of her so she was standing on the board in front of him. At first she looked like she was having fun, but then as soon as he let go she looked like she may faint. "Nat!" she yelled before grabbing his neck and yanking them both into a bush. They sat up in the bush, Claudia's hair tangled in it and Nat's skateboard going faster, and finally hitting a large tree.

"So that's why you yanked me off! The tree?" he laughed finally. "I can steer you know!"

* * *

PLEASE comment! I'm logging off now, so please comment while I get a good night's sleep brain storming on what to write next! Seriously I need help on what to write next! I want an artifact to affect Claudia but I don't know which one! Any suggestions? Tell me please!


	9. Chapter 9

"Need a hand?" Myka asked, both Pete and her driving up in the warehouse car.

"Oh crap…" Claudia suddenly said, then everyone looked at her puzzled.

"Myka… you know that… um that snow globe? It makes stuff colder?" she asked quickly.

"What did you do now…" Pete asked sarcastically.

"It's cracked…" she said scared. She lifted it out from underneath her, then handed it to Pete, who had his hand out the window.

"What- ok I know that you carry random things around... I mean it's not even that dangerous... but what happens if its damaged?" Myka wondered out loud. They all looked at each other then all had the same thought. "Call Artie"

As soon as they got in the car, they finally realized what happened.

"Nat? was there snow there before?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ms. F! Seriously! What will happen with the snow?" Claudia asked her, trying to act like she didn't cause it.

"Relax Ms. Donovan. This has happened before and the only thing that happened was that the artifact had to be contained, and the snow will go away like normal weather." Ms. Frederick explained.

"Ok… fine… thanks…" Claudia said before hanging up the Farnsworth.

"Hey wanna go ice skating?" Nat asked, acting like it was a joke.

"Well… seeing as it isn't toxic… yah… I'd um… I'd like that…" she answered. "Hey Myka can I borrow your ice skates?"

"Um… sure I guess, but make sure to bring them back…" Myka answered, suddenly grinning when she saw Nat turning pale. She jumped when she heard Pete from the passenger seat of the car.

"What is that pretty little smile for?" Pete asked after looking stupid.

"Nothing... just... Nat and Claudia... sweet..." Myka said, looking away and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um... Pete?"

"Yah?"

"Pretty... smile?"

"Yah... I mean... well your always pretty... but- I mean... heh..." Pete froze up and turned pale as soon as she turned to look straight at his eyes. Before Myka could say anything, she involuntarily shivered, the snowy weather finally starting to feel cold as she opened her car door.

"Lets um... go inside..." Myka finally said, and they walked in, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Bet I can beat you there!" Claudia yelled as they raced to the end of a frozen pond. She had found the spot when Myka had driven into the woods trying to escape a swarm of locusts.

"No you cannot!" Nat yelled. As soon as Claudia had gotten to the other side, he had to admit she had won fare and square, but when he didn't, she snuck up behind him and stuffed snow in his shirt.

"Oh so **_that's_** how were gonna play it huh?" Nat said after skating over to her, wrapping his arms around her, and shoving her into a snow bank. After her screaming, she used her fighting skills to flip him over her shoulder and into the snow above her.

"Ha-ha!" she screamed. "You can't get me!" she screamed, after getting up and skating away.

"Yah I can!" Nat sceamed after her.

"Oh yah? Try me..."

* * *

**Come on people! go to my page already! I tried to wait but no one has gone to it! go look at my page! Rate and comment! by the way, you like it so far?**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Nat caught up to Claudia, she did a sharp U-turn, and he couldn't stop. he did a face plant into the snow, and just in time too, because as soon as she was off the ice, it turned to water. They turned around and looked behind them when they heard a sloshing sound, and realized they had moved just in time.

"Artie? What did you do?" she yelled at her farnsworth.

"Oh I melted everything." Artie stated simply, as if nothing was bad about it.

"well we could have been on the water when you did!" she yelled at him.

"If you don't stop yelling, I will make you take a neutrilizer bath." he stated, then hung up.

"Urrrhghrhrghhhhrrrrrrrr..." was all she could say.

* * *

ok at some point I will do a way better story, but this one I will call done. and at some point, I want to make a story where everyone pranks Artie, and 'goo's him with the purple goo stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

_3 days later at the warehouse..._

* * *

"Hello? Claudia! Hey Artie, where's Claudia? I saw her this morning and she was wearing the same outfit I saw her wearing in my vision, I need to find-"

"I sent her to find Myka and Pete. It was their turn to do the inventory of the dark vault and it was taking a long time... way too long, so I sent Claudia to find them."

"Artie... I'm getting a bad feeling... we NEED to find her..."

"Oh... ok, Myka and Claudia both have their farnsworths but Pete left his here. You can take his farnsworth with you and call her on the way down there, and I'll scan the warehouse to see it there are any disturbances... what are you doing just standing there! Go! Go look for her!"

Nat didn't even respond. He ran out of the office as quick as he could. He had a bad feeling about today, and was starting to wonder if he had the talent of getting vibes just like Pete.

* * *

_ Meanwhile, 3 hours ago at the dark vault with Myka and Pete..._

* * *

"Myka!"

"Pete! Not so loud! If you yell, the vibrations from your voice could make one of the artifacts in here start to tip over! and if they tip, they fall, and if they fall-" Myka's quiet ranting was cut off by Pete's annoyed moan.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh I know, you had to slime me..." Pete grumbled.

"And..."

"And I _usually _ get loopy from accidentally swallowing neutralizer..." Pete mumbled.

"AND..." Myka persisted.

"And... your _REALLY_ annoying!"

"Wrong! Last time that happened you started doing some weird dance _IN THE DARK VAULT_ and then almost locked us in!" Myka laughed at the memory.

"DID NOT!" He yelled. He hated when she used that excuse against him in arguments.

"Pete look out!" Myka panicked and yanked his arms over towards her. He had almost backed into an artifact. The bad part was that when she pulled him over, he bumped into her, she bumped into the door, and the door shut. And they were locked in the dark vault.

* * *

_Now Claudia is looking for Myka and Pete..._

* * *

"Pete! Myka! If this is some sick joke its not cool... look you've been gone for like... 3 hours! Where are you?!" Claudia shouted at every isle, but she still didn't see them.

"GUYS! Ok... you must be hiding!" she shouted.

"So... Pete! I'm gonna go color on all the comics in your room!" There was still silence. So she tried just thinking it out.

_"That means they must be in the dark vault still... but... why wouldn't they come out when they heard me unless... oh crap."_

* * *

_Myka and Pete are in the dark vault, and Myka knows a way out!_

* * *

"You ok?" Myka asked.

"Yah, you?"

"Yah, your the one who almost hit an artifact! Why wouldn't I be ok?

"Because I fell on top of you..." and it was then that Myka realized her back was against the door, but she was on the ground... underneath Pete. But she thought he would get off... and after a second of waiting, and him staring at her face like he was frozen, she spoke.

"I'm... I'm fine... but um, can you get off me?" Myka blushed, glad that the lighting was purple instead of white.

"OH! UH RIGHT!" he stumbled off of her and they both stood up before he started clutching the side of his head and almost fell down again.

"Whoa, Pete!" she grabbed him arm.

"Myka... bad vibe." he suddenly looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"We gotta get out of here! I don't know what it is but we are in the dark vault and I just got a bad vibe man!"

"Ok! ok... um, oh! follow me!" Myka ran to the other side of the room and found the keypad lock for the door to get out.

"But we don't know the-" Pete was cut off when Myka almost yelled.

"Back up!" so he did what she said, and she karate kicked the keypad. The door opened. Just then they heard a noise behind them.

"Quick, out!" Pete shouted, and they slammed the door behind them.

"Myka, go start the forklift!" Pete whispered.

"What forklift?" Myka whispered back.

"The one we use to move artifacts, remember!"

"Oh yah!" and in a few seconds, she was driving it back over to the, now broken, dark vault door.

"Ok, I can hear something in there! Probably an artifact, so I need you to drive the forklift up to the door to block it, and I'm gonna go to the other door and make sure thats still shut." Pete whispered.

"Ok..." Myka said warily. Now she thought Pete was just being paranoid, because she didn't hear anything. But she drove the forklift up to the broken door anyway, then they both walked back to Arties office.

* * *

**_Claudia is running up to the door of the dark vault and she slowly goes in, but she has her headphones in. The problem is, she went into the dark vault, right about the same second that Myka and Pete walked OUT of the dark vault. And right about that same time, Nat is running around a warehouse full of artifacts, searching for Claudia, and he's PANICKING. And your suppose to keep your emotions under control... WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!_**

* * *

**That was just a peek at the next part. rate and review! I'm still writing this, but I thought this was enough on one chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Claudia is running up to the door of the dark vault and she slowly goes in, but she has her headphones in. The problem is, she went into the dark vault, right about the same second that Myka and Pete walked OUT of the dark vault. And right about that same time, Nat is running around a warehouse full of artifacts, searching for Claudia, and he's PANICKING. And your suppose to keep your emotions under control... oh yah, and, the door just closed behind claudia. shes trapped in the dark vault._**

* * *

"Claudia!" Nat screamed as he ran towards the dark vault. But then he stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a huge static ball right in front of his face. He grabbed for the farnsworth, but it was apparently to late because then purple goo covered him from head to toe. He called Artie up and thought he was going to explode.

"Um... hi, Nat. Purple is a good color on you." Artie stuttered, trying not to laugh at the ticked-off look on Nat's face.

"WHY" Was all Nat said before he got up.

"Your emotions were sparking! It made an electric ball! I had to! Its either be slimy and cold for a few hours, or be dead. Which will it be?" Artie asked sarcastically.

"Ok... I'm almost there I've gotta go!" And he hung up.

* * *

"Nat!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name.

"Claudia?" He yelled back, even though he was right beside the door to the vault.

"Nat thank goodness these lights in here are going out and I had a canister of spray-goo with me, and one of the artifacts in here got me, and I used the goo on it, but it paralyzed my legs, and now I'm just on the floor, and the door for some reason won't open on either side! its locked on both sides I guess! But- you know I don't care why, just help me! I'm starting to get freaked out! uh-oh... hyperventilating..." She yelled. She sounded like she was half-whimpering, like she had been crying. He opened the door as fast as he could, but when he stepped inside, she passed out because of hyperventilation. He knew her legs were paralyzed, and he also knew he probably couldn't carry her there, so he picked her up and shut the door to the vault, and ran as far as he could, before laying down in an isle... 10 feet away...

* * *

**Claudia wakes up to find Nat freezing from the goo on him, and her legs still frozen.**

* * *

"Nat!" Claudia whispered, so she wouldn't startle him.

"Hmmm? W-who's th-th-there?" Nat stuttered and looked up. He had been turned away from her and curled into a ball, and was now shivering.

"Nat, whats wrong?" Claudia asked, instantly alert.

"Oh... n-nothing." He lied. He didn't want her worried, and he was usually a good liar, but his teeth were chattering so much that you could see he was lying this time.

"Nat your freezing..."

"Ok! Yes... I-its this g-goo stuff... its been a-all over m-m-me for a hour, and its slimy a-and c-c-cold..." He thought she would laugh at him, but instead she tried to stand up.

"Whoa C-claudia! No! Your legs a-are still to-" And Claudia fell over. "-Weak."

"Well, there's a heat blanket right beside the door to the vault just in case someone touches the freezing artifact in there, and I was trying to get it for you..." Claudia said, blushing. She looked like she was embarrassed about being affected by an artifact.

"No... its ok, I'll get it, and y-you stay th-th-there." Nat shivered. He stood up and walked over, grabbing the blanket which he expected to be normal, and almost screaming when he got his hand burned.

"Dude! Were you not wearing gloves?" Claudia yelled back.

"N-no! I didn't think it w-was an artifact!" He yelled back.

"The artifact in the dark vault flash freezes you. We keep the blanket right here in case we need it quickly. so if you turn the little heat dial on the bottom of that blanket to... maybe... 40, its like, 100."

"Well can I get it a l-little bit l-lower in temperature?"

"Yah come here..." She said, laughing. He walked back over, and she lowered the heat dial as he sat down beside her. He sat under it s few minutes with his eyes closed and she watched him, _thinking_ he was asleep.

_"He's cute when he sleeps... no Claudia! No Bad girl! Don't think that! He's a co-worker now... I can't... could I? No! Artie would have a cow!... and a sheep and a goat and a pig and frankly a whole farm if I did!"_ So she did. She gently brushed her hand on his. No response. She held his hand. No response. Then she very quietly, gently, and yet softly, leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back. She screamed.

* * *

**-**Nat's-point-of-view**-**

* * *

At first, when he had the blanket on, he was awake. But then he dozed off. Of course he was wide awake when Claudia touched his hand. He thought about jumping up, but he didn't want to. He wanted to see what she would do. She grabbed his hand.

_"She's trying to hold my hand!"_ He thought. Then her hand shook a little, and he wondered why. Then he FOUND OUT why. She leaned down and kissed him. He wanted to scream, but he knew he couldn't, so he just sat still. Or he thought he did. He had kissed her back. That was when she freaked out.

* * *

**Back to normal point of view in next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Claudia screamed. Myka and Pete both turned around and ran towards the noise. They were doing inventory when they heard it. What they found was weird even for them. It was Claudia leaned over Nat, and Nat laying there with his eyes squinted shut, but he was clearly awake, and he had a blanket on and Claudia wasn't moving. Even thought she was in the most awkward position ever.

"Claudia..." Pete said casually.

"Pete..." She said, nodding.

"Oh, screw it. Just carry me and I'll explain, and Myka, Nat's probably gonna need help walking."

"Ok, but one question. What did you do to him?!" Myka asked, not mad, but almost in a joking way.

"Wha- I didn't! Actually... he saved me..." Claudia mumbled.

"Well... what happened..." she asked.

"Well, y'know that artifact in the dark vault that paralyzes things, and it you don't neutralize it, its permanent?"

"Is that why I'm carrying you?" Pete asked sarcastically.

"No, Pete, I just didn't wanna walk."

"Anyway, my legs got paralyzed, he pulled me out before the rest of me could get paralyzed, but on the way to the dark vault he got covered in goo. So now he's freezing from sticky, cold goo, and my legs will be numb for another day."

"Well, why did you scream?" Pete asked.

"Yah, and why were you sitting the way you were sitting?" Myka questioned. Then Nat spoke up for the first time.

"Uh- I fell asleep, and then had a nightmare, then when I jumped in my sleep, is scared her, and she screamed, and-" Nat got cut off.

"-and I was leaned over him because I was trying to check to make sure he was ok, y'know with all these artifacts around, one could have caused a nightmare. I had to check his eyes and breathing and stuff..." Claudia finished, hoping that she sounded confident in her own excuse.

"Ok..." Myka and Pete said at the same time, giving each other that "There's SO something going on" look. When they got to Arties office, Claudia told Pete to put her in Nat's car, and told Nat to drive her to the B&B. As soon as they were in the car though, she started ramming him with questions.

"Dude?! Why?! Just- why?! I mean- you- do you like me?! I mean- not that I like you- but do you like me- like- why would you kiss me unless- just why?!"

"Claudia!" Nat cut in.

"What?!" She shouted from being interrupted.

"Do you... like me..." Nat asked, prepared to get slapped.

"Well... only if you like me..." Claudia responded, shifting in her seat a little.

"How are we gonna tell Artie..." Nat asked cautiously.

"Oh this is just fan-freakin-tastic! I mean he's gonna- wait!" She stopped mid-rant like a light bulb had gone off above her head. "Leave it all to me..."

* * *

**Next and FINAL chapter soon! rate and review! and if there are any spelling errors, tell me and I'll fix them.**


	15. Chapter 15

_This is back at the warehouse, with Artie. Claudia has a bucket of Purple goo, a pair of handcuffs, an extra long rope, and a timer. She has told everyone to take the day off since they have no pings, and she told them to not take the farnsworths with them. She said only that she was going to have a "surprise for Artie" and would have a video of it for them all to watch later._

* * *

"Artie... ok. How long do you think it will take you to get out of handcuffs without the key, when your in this room?" Claudia motioned around the office.

"Not long, why..." Artie answered warily.

"Here... your going to need this." Nat replied, handing him the goo-in-a-bucket.

"Why..."

"To keep your emotions down !" Claudia responded. Then she tied the rope around every single item in the room that was heavy enough that Artie couldn't move it. She took the ends of the rope, tied them together and tied them to Arties wrists.

"Hey! What are you-" Artie protested.

"Just hang on Artimuss..." Claudia responded calmly. Then she clicked the handcuffs on over the rope. She put the bucket near his feet then put the timer on the table next to the computer. Artie was now in the center of the room, inside a web of rope, with handcuffs on, and with the rope tying his arms together. Claudia then cleverly took the timer and pushed start, and did what she had wanted to do since the day she had met Nat. She kissed him.

"Run!" She yelled at Nat and he obeyed, and they ran out of the ware house, leaving an angry Artie behind them, tied up in his office. Little did Artie know, there was a hidden camera watching his every move, so that next time he did this to Claudia, as payback, she would know how to get out after she watched the video.

* * *

**Rate and review! And yes, that was the end! Feel free to make a sequel, but give credit to me for making the first story! And yes, I know I just did a story about Claudia and my own character, but now I want to do one about Claudia and Pete. I don't care what anyone says, (I'm a true fan of Myka and Pete together, yes, but...) I will always have this _little_ longing for Claudia and Pete to be together!**


End file.
